


A storm is going to hit tonight

by Mierke



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title:</b> A storm is going to hit tonight<br/><b>Author:</b> Mierke<br/><b>Fandom & Disclaimer:</b> Switched at Birth - It's not mine, it's Lizzy Weiss'. I’m just borrowing her world and very thankful for the chance.<br/><b>Pairing/Characters:</b> Bay/Zarra<br/><b>Prompt:</b> <i>Storm</i> for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://letter100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://letter100.livejournal.com/"><b>letter100</b></a></span>, <i>Dressed in wine</i> for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://31-days.livejournal.com/"></a><b>31_days</b><br/><b>Spoilers/Timeline:</b> After the first season<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	A storm is going to hit tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninetwothrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetwothrees/gifts).



> **Title:** A storm is going to hit tonight  
>  **Author:** Mierke  
>  **Fandom & Disclaimer:** Switched at Birth - It's not mine, it's Lizzy Weiss'. I’m just borrowing her world and very thankful for the chance.  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Bay/Zarra  
>  **Prompt:** _Storm_ for [](http://letter100.livejournal.com/profile)[**letter100**](http://letter100.livejournal.com/) , _Dressed in wine_ for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**  
>  **Spoilers/Timeline:** After the first season  
> 

Zarra,

They say a storm is going to hit tonight.

Will you get caught in the rain? I imagine you, in the middle of it all, dancing and laughing, screaming at the weather gods that they can never get you, never hurt you, never break you down.

I imagine you a lot these days.

Painting with you, not just outside, but also _inside_. Painting with no one else around, dressed in paint and colours and love and wine, painting with nothing else on our minds but you and me; you, me and the canvas.

I miss you.

Laughing with you, feeling like nothing in the world matters, like nothing matters more than what we are doing _right now_. Laughing our cares away, laughing all our thoughts away, being happy in the moment.

Life is different without you.

Bleaker, like you’ve taken part of my colour pallet with you. Quieter, as if a part of me is always reaching, always straining to hear what you are hearing. Lonelier, because without you it is harder to be me.

I wish I knew where to send this letter.

But tonight, when the storm hits, I’ll go outside. I will stand in the rain and the wind. I will brace myself; I will hold my arms high until a gust takes my letter away from me. I will let go as the raindrops touch my fingers.

And I will believe it will take these words to you.

The wind will find you.

Love,  
Bay


End file.
